The day it snowed
by babymunkhcin
Summary: Life is a book, made of many chapters. Being a novelist i should have known that not every chapter brings happiness. Will this blizzard numb the scars in my heart?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Sorry that I haven't uploaded for over a year! I'm really busy with school cos I'm in VCE and need to study hard to get into UNI. I finished this one shot on exchange - Germany! 2016 is my senior year on HS so I apologise in advance for not uploading! Merry Xmas and Happy New Year!**

 **~BM**

Disclaimer: I own no Fairytail.

It has been 6 months since that dreaded day. I try to keep it at the back of my mind but whenever i'm alone, I can't help it. Fairytail was supposed to be a new chapter in my life, some light amongst the dark. Being a novelist, I guess I should have known that not every new chapter leads to better things, sometimes it leads to your hearts destruction. Ah, the power of hindsight, the things we would do to go back in time and change things. But the problem is, where did it all begin? How far back do we need to go to rewrite the past and change the future? To be honest I don't know, nothing seemed wrong till it all came crashing down. That chapter of my life is coming to a close. The real question is, what will be the start of my next chapter?

Flash back ~ 6 months ago

I push open the large doors of the Fairytail guild hall.

"Good moring minna!"

Instead of the usual loud noises and daily brawls, I am greeted by a disturbing silence.

"Minna?"

I look around. Everyone appeared frozen in place, seated or standing around the hall. Mira at the bar, Gajeel in the corner with Levy, and Team Natsu standing in the middle of the hall with Lissana. Everyone was staring at either Team Natsu with shocked and horrified expressions, or me, with expressions filled with a mix of shock, worry, concern, anger and fear. I turn to look at Natsu about to ask whats going on but stop when I see his expression. It was hard and serious, no emotion was betrayed. Our eyes made contact and it felt as though his eyes were boring into mine.

"Lucy."

He said as he started to approach me. I started to feel an emotion I had never associated with Natsu before. Fear. The way he was looking at me, the silence of the guild, and the fact that he used my full name and not his name for me, Luce. He walked forward towards me until our faces were inches from each other.

"We're kicking you off Team Natsu. Lissana will be taking your place."

I stood there, rooted to the ground. Had he really just said that? I needed to ask him, I needed to know why.

"B But why?"

"Because," he stated simply. "Your weak, pathetic and useless. Why would we have someone like you on the team when we can have a strong, beautiful, loyal, smart and caring girl like Lissana?"

I couldn't move. I needed to get away from here, find a way to escape without letting them win. Without letting them see how much it hurts. I stepped to the side, and walked straight past him, and everyone else in the guild. I kept my head held high and my back straight. I reached the request board and took a quick glance around before taking one that seemed of medium level. I then walked straight out of the guild, showing no emotion as everyone's eyes followed my movements. I exited the guild and managed to keep my calm exterior for another full five minutes before running to the park with tears streaming down my face. I climbed to the top of a tree before siting down on a branch and crying my eyes out. How could they do this to me? How did this happen? What did I do? When did it all go wrong? Thousands of questions spun around in my head. I was too lost In my own thoughts to register that the whole day had come and gone, and the first stars of the evening were being revealed in the sky. I turned my head to face them.

Looking at the stars had always given me courage during difficult times in my life, and I once more drew courage and hope from them. I would show them that I wasn't weak or useless. I looked at the crumpled piece of paper in my hand. I would handle this job myself, it was moderately hard so if I can complete this successfully then they wont be able to call those things. I looked back up to the stars with newfound determination.

I woke up the next morning and was ready in record time. I was going to take this seriously so there was no point in making sure I looked immaculate. I was going for a practical look, I had all my hair back in a ponytail, keeping it out of my eyes. I had a simple pair of jeans and black top with a leather jacket. I grabbed my belt, whip, keys and the flier so I could find the client later before heading to the station and getting on the first train to Apple Orchard **(A.N I just made that up, it doesn't exist in Fiore as far as I know).**

I checked the flyer again as I walked down the main street, ensuring I had the right address. I rang the door bell and it was answered by a middle aged woman who looked as if she had been through a rough time lately.

"Can I help you?" she queried.

"I think it's the other way round, I'm here to accept a job request you sent out?"

"Oh! Come in, come in!" she stepped aside and allowed me through. "My name is Annabelle, and lately there has been reports of a dark guild staking out the highway into town and robbing those who come by. Could you please defeat them and hand them over to the authorities?"

"Absolutely, I'll try to have this completed as fast as possible for you!"

"Thank you!" she calls after me as I exit the house. I start to walk over towards the area that the dark guild is supposedly occupying, keeping my hand near my keys so as to be prepared for an attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no FairyTail

Eve P.O.V.

I was walking through the forest near Apple Orchard, having just finished a mission by myself. Even though I am a member of the Trimens, doesn't mean that I always have to be with my team. I usually take a solo mission once a month for good measure. It keeps me on my toes and helps me improve in my magic use greatly. Also, its nice to have time to myself every so often, just to be myself and enjoy nature. I continued walking, enjoying the sweet smell of fresh pine and the sound of chirping birds and native wildlife, immersing myself in the peace around me when a not so peaceful sound broke through natures trance.

 _"_ _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

A loud, high pitched, feminine sounding scream ripped through the air. It sounded like it was only a few hundred metres to my left. My senses were suddenly on high alert and before I knew it, I was crashing through the forest, headed straight for where I heard the sound. I leapt over a thorn bush and was astounded by the sight in front of me. I was in a clearing surrounded by blood and unconscious bodies. In the centre of it all was a large bulky man with his had out stretched towards a blonde girl, suspended in the air by a sphere of lightning around her body. The man curled his fingers and the yellow sphere grew brighter. The girl screamed once more, the sound chilling my spine. I knew I needed to help this girl, what kind of man would I be if I just left her here, probably to die? I get into a fighting stance, one hand in front of me.

"Snow magic: White fury!" I release a large amount of snow from my hand, aiming it at the large man's unsuspecting back. It hit a bulls eye, emitting a surprised shout from the man. Within seconds he was surrounded by hard compact snow, trapping him in a freezing prison. I ended the spell and looked at the result, a hard, white snowman stood where the man once did. My attention however, was not on the defeated enemy, but on the blonde who was now struggling to stand up. I rushed over, helping her up, while getting a good look at her. She didn't seem to hurt but I gasped when I saw her face, Large brown eyes filled with hurt and sorrow locked on mine. She seemed familiar. I thought for a few seconds before it clicked.

"Lucy-san?" She blinked.

"Who are yo-" She paused, a flicker of recognition could be seen In her eyes before she looked at me questioningly. "Aren't you supposed to be flirting with me? And there are the rest of the Trimens? Ren, Hibiki and," her face suddenly went white, "Ichiya?"

I burst out laughing. "Would you like me to be flirting with you sweetheart?"

"Don't even think about it. So where is your team?"

"They're not here. I took a solo mission in this forest."

"Oh, well thats a bit of a relief I guess."

"Lucy-san," I started carefully, "what happened? How did you get all these wounds?"

She looked down, her face covered by her bangs. I could feel her tensing up and she had her hands gripped tightly into fists.

"I can trust you right?"

Her question shocked me. What could have happened to make the bubbly yet determined girl I remember into such a scared, frightened and hurt shell? Just by looking at her I could tell that her emotions were unstable. She looked shaken and distracted and the urge to protect her was overwhelming.

"Yes." I pulled her up and ensured she was steady before letting go. I looked around at the battle scene. "How about we secure these guys, then go somewhere more comfortable?" She nodded and we tied up all the men before taking them in to town.

I waited patiently as an excited lady thanked Lucy and handed her a pouch of jewels. She must have been on a job and run into some bandits.

"Here," she said, handing me a portion of the reward.

"Wait, hang on a - "

"Don't bother. You did some of the work, you get some of the reward." The look in her eyes told me that there was no point arguing so I gracefully accepted. We started to walk towards the station in silence, and I slowly observed Lucy. Looking at her closely, one could tell that she no longer is the woman she once was. The most obvious difference was her clothes. Her mini skirt and strapless shirt from the GMG had been traded in for a black top, leather jacket and a pair of jeans with the ever-present whip and keys attached to her belt. Her half side pony tail was replaced by a full pony tail. But something more was missing. I thought back to the first time I met her during the guild alliance. The new mage of Fairytail, obviously not completely confident in her abilities and standing slightly behind her team mates. My first impression, (which I had gathered in the time spent flirting) was that her magic was still developing and that she had a lot of potential. Also she put a lot of faith and confidence in her body and sex appeal. At the GMG however I could see that the bud had bloomed into a rose-regal, imposing, beautiful and dangerous. Her posture was one on confidence and determination, and I had felt the rise in her magic levels and seen the largely expanded collection of key on her ring (both of which had been confirmed by Hibiki).

Looking at Lucy now scared me. That rose was wilting, soon to die and crumble to dust. Not only was her posture broken but it seemed almost defensive. Slightly slouched with one arm crossing her body, hand clutching the opposite elbow. My eyes widened when I saw what was missing. Her smile. Lucy, who's cheerful personality and smile made her the light of her guild. Guild?

"Lucy, what happened to your guild mark?" I asked slightly cautious of the broken girls reaction.

Her hand slid down her arm to cover where her mark once was as her eyes turned towards the ground, avoiding my gaze, and the question. We continued to walk in silence but it didn't take long for Lucy's shoulders to beging to shake.

"Hey, shh," I said gently, taking her arm and stopping. We were almost at the station. "You don't have to tell me of you don't want to."

"Thank-you," she said, finally looking up at me. I almost had to take a step back, the distress and fear swirling in her eyes caused a tug in my chest.

"Look," I said, hoping to offer some comfort, " Blue Pegasus isn't to far from here so why don't we stop by my house for some tea?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I promise that I wont flirt with you. The other Trimens wont be there either." That seemed to satisfy her and she nodded her assent.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no Fairytail in any shape or form.

Lucy P.O.V.

Eve turned the key to his apartment before stepping aside and inviting me in. I nodded my head in thanks before closing the threshold. It was a nice apartment, with a homey feel. It had a light blue/white colour scheme and made good use of natural light.

"Take a seat, and i'll put the kettle on," Eve said gesturing to the array of couches, comfy chairs and beanbags. I sat on a sofa before losing around. The place was littered with photos, from his guild, missions and even the GMG. I was surprised to see that there were members of other guilds in his collection. My eyes drifted over various photos before stopping at the photo of Fairytail during the GMG. The blond girl looking back was a complete stranger, strong, confident, full of hope. I didn't realise I had let a tear drop till I felt Eve's thumb gently cross my cheek. I looked up quickly, my eyes locking onto his, filled with concern. He handed me a mug of tea.

"Fruit tea is the best in my opinion, especially after a solo mission."

"Thanks." Took a sip, the heat sweeping through me and I could feel myself relaxing. Eve sat down beside me, quietly sipping his own tea. I looked down, fiddling with my now unblemished hand.

"Lucy, please don't feel like I'm forcing you into anything, but in my experience, when things go wrong its best to talk about it with someone you trust. I know I'm probably not that person, I mean, before today we hadn't had a decent conversation, but things will get worse if it's all bottled up. I don't know anything about what you're going through, and I'm not going to pry, but judging from the lack of pink on your hand this thing is big. I haven't seen you signature smile since we met and frankly, I'm worried about you." He seemed so genuinely concerned for me and i'd done nothing to deserve his kindness. He was right though, _that_ was eating away at me, and I could feel that I was becoming a shell of my former self.

"Why?"

"Why what? Why do I worry? Because you're my friend." I sipped my tea some more.

"You're wrong about one thing Eve," I said turning to face him, "right now you're probably the only one I can trust." He seemed a bit shocked by that, but said nothing, allowing me to set the pace.

"It started after Edolas, no maybe even before that. When Lissana returned from the "dead" the guild partied for days on end. I joined in on some of the fun but I'd never known her and didn't have the connection that the rest of the guild had. Actually, I was glad at first that my guild mates were giving me some space and that my fridge had more than cheese inside. But I got lonely. My teammates were always having fun with Lissana, and I felt I couldn't just butt in. Otherwise they were on missions, without me. I didn't notice I'd been replaced until-" I choked back a sob, tears, streaming down my cheeks. Eve then gently cupped my face in his hands, brushing my tears away, then pulling me close to cry on his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles on my back as he waited for me to calm down. "They kicked me off my team."

"They did what?"

"I went to the guild yesterday but it was silent. Natsu just came up to me, told me I was weak, pathetic and useless."

"Don't tell me you believe that!" He asked pulling away and looking straight at me. I dropped my gaze from his. "Lucy, you are anything but. At the GMG you let yourself be tortured and humiliated in-front of the world for your guild mate. You're the envy of every celestial mage because of the bonds you hold and your magic power. Hibiki told me once that you're the first in 300 years to hold open two golden gates for an extended period of time. You are not weak, you are strong. You are not pathetic you are brave. And you are anything but useless. Without you the world would be over run by dragons." He took my hands and rubbed his thumb over the back a few times.

"You've had a long day. Would you like to stay over tonight? I have a spare room and you're free to use the bathroom."

"Thanks Eve, for today."

"No problem"

"Thanks for letting me use the bath Eve, I really needed that."

"Any time Lucy."

"Um, Eve." I stated tentatively, twiddling my thumbs, remember how I asked earlier if I can trust you?" The question seemed to surprise him.

"Yes, I do, and I'd like to think you can trust me Lucy." He replied coming over and pulling me down to the sofa.

"Well, its about my guild mark, I erased it." Eve gasped. For a mage to erase a guild mark is serious, and permanent, not to mention immensely painful.

"Why?"

"Because Fairytail is no longer my home."

"But to go so far. Oh Lucy," he pulled me once more into his arms. "When?"

"Well, its been about months since I was kicked off he team, so about 2 months ago? I've just been doing odd solo jobs and travelling around since then." Reliving that pain was too much. I buried my face into Eve's chest and cried.

I woke up the next morning in Eve's spare bed. I must have fallen asleep after crying for so long and he must have carried be to bed. I sighed, rolling over to look at the ceiling. Last night, I'd felt so safe in Eve's arms, which were surprisingly strong for his small build. After telling Eve my tale, I felt like the Fairytail chapter in my life was finally finished. I got out of bed and dressed before opening my door. I was met by a cheerful Eve and breakfast. I smiled before sitting down at the table. The question now is, where will be the start of my next chapter?


End file.
